


As It Was

by Rejectedmarvel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Bio!Dad AU, Bio!Dad Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Oscorp - Freeform, Peter Stark - Freeform, Spider-Bite, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: The moment Peter’s science class announced that their field trip was actually, in fact, taking place at Oscorp, he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his gut. Maybe it was because his dad was literally Tony Stark, Iron Man, Avenger, and owner of the Stark Industries who didn’t get along with the Osborns. Possibly he could be some sort of psychic or he was just paranoid.Regardless, Peter wasn’t too thrilled to be walking the halls of Oscorp. Even if he didn’t know why then, he definitely knew once the class stumbled into the spider exhibit. All it took was five minutes in that damn room for one of the spiders to land on his hand.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Helen Cho & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2019





	As It Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Written for the Iron Dad Fic Exchange! I had a blast can’t wait to read the others :D For my prompt, I went with 
> 
> 1.) Peter freaks out when he discovers his powers and Tony does his best to be there for his son.
> 
> Warnings: A small mention of blood (nothing graphic), spider-bite side effects
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Peter’s science class announced that their field trip was actually, in fact, taking place at Oscorp, he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his gut. Maybe it was because his dad was literally Tony Stark, Iron Man, Avenger, and owner of the Stark Industries who didn’t get along with the Osborns. Possibly he could be some sort of psychic or he was just paranoid.

Regardless, Peter wasn’t too thrilled to be walking the halls of Oscorp. Even if he didn’t know why then, he definitely knew once the class stumbled into the spider exhibit. All it took was five minutes in that damn room for one of the spiders to land on his hand.

Peter hated spiders, he made sure to stay far away from them whenever he could. So obviously, when the devil spawn landed on his hand and biting down, he squashed that thing with a loud yelp. The class stared for a few seconds, tour guide leading them away from the horrid room just as the itching started.

He hung back after that, eyes paying more attention to slight pink and blue bump forming on his left hand. A few veins showed, redness surrounding his itching bite. Peter hid his hand with his sweatshirt, room slightly spinning as stumbled with the class. His gaze lingered to the exhibit on the maps, mind wondering just what this spider was pumped with.

_Could it be slowly poisoning him? Is he just allergic to spiders?_

Somehow, he managed to get through the trip body aching and a slight headache growing as his class boarded the bus. No one really paid attention to him from there, only Ned and MJ giving him a few worried glances as sweat dripped from his brow. The bump went down, redness was long gone and replaced by a few discolored veins.

Peter could hear his friends murmur something along the lines of ‘you look pale’ but he didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, he hurried outside to Happy waiting in his car with Delmar’s. He expected to sleep off the sickness until he got to the tower, there was nothing to worry about. However, he should have known after being around Happy for years, the man would pick up on his sickness right away.

He slung his bag into the car, shaky hands closing the car door as a lump grew his throat. He took one look at Delmar’s feeling uneasy, Peter didn’t think he could eat anything right now. He closed his eyes, head pounding and body aching.

“Kid?” Happy was turned around at his point, eyes giving him a look over. “Yoo don’t look so hot. You're pale.”

“Hm,” He nodded trying to find words. He couldn’t tell Happy about the spider bite, he didn’t want to cause trouble. His dad already wasn’t the biggest fan of Oscorp, Peter didn’t know what he would do if he found out his kid got bit by a radioactive spider. “Just peachy, long day that’s all.”

“You know damn well that I don’t buy that.”

Peter opened his eyes, small black dots filling his vision. He blinked a few times, bitten hand still hidden.

_What the hell was happening to him?_

“Just feeling a bit under the weather,” He smiled painfully. “Probably just a simple cold I need to sleep off.”

Happy stared at him for a few more seconds, turning back around in his seat. He grabbed his phone, fixing his mirror. “I’m texting your dad.”

“It’s nothing serious,” He groaned. “I’m fine.”

“Hate to break it to you kid but you’re not so great at hiding things.”

_Oh, you would be surprised._

“Just close your eyes kid, we’ll be home soon.”

Peter didn’t speak after that, body slowly giving in to the sudden tiredness plaguing him. His eyes fluttered shut, car lulling him to sleep before they even left the school’s parking lot.

________

A gentle shaking woke him up from his slumber, head still pounding but a bit better. His body felt like mush, muscles almost spasming as his fingers twitched. He groaned, eyes finally opening as his vision blurred. He blinked, black dots still lingering but not as big as before.

Calloused hands brushed through his hair, a small chuckle coming from above. Peter glanced upward as a hand pressed against his forehead. His body shook again, vision finally focusing on the man in front of him.

“Good afternoon sleep beauty,” His dad laughed, hand still combing through his curls. “Looks like someone is coming down with a fever.”

Peter mentally cringed, fingers wrapping around his sleeve to make sure his left hand isn’t seen. He didn’t want any trouble, his dad had enough on his plate as an Avenger. He didn’t need the added stress of a spider bite.

“I’m-” The lump was still in his throat, head spinning a bit. “I’m fine, t-totally fine.”

His dad’s arms slid under his shake form, slowly lifting Peter out of the car as he stood swaying. He blinked again, trying to regain his balance. Somehow finding it, he stood trying his best not to look like he wants to collapse right then and there.

“Kiddo,” His dad said eyeing him suspiciously. His arms supporting Peter as they walk out of the garage, his father’s gaze still on him. “You're pale and burning up, I think you're coming down with something. And don’t try to deny it.”

Peter sighed stepping into the elevator, knowing he couldn’t win the full battle with his dad. No matter how the world saw Tony Stark in his early days, no one could deny how much he cares for those he loved. Ever since he could remember, the moment he got sick his dad was right by him. Whether it’s just a sniffle or full-blown cold, his dad was in his peak protective mode now.

The elevator doors closed as his limbs started coming back to him. His knees stopped wobbling, legs finally able to support his shaking body. Did he feel any better? No, his head still hurt and his body felt like Aunt Nat put him through another training session. But if meant not leaning on his dad for support, he’ll take the small win.

In all honesty, the pure stare of his father almost made him fess up and admit that ‘hey, by the way, some spider bit me and I’m probably having an allergic reaction.’ But yeah it _almost_ did. He could still breath, he could still talk, everything was fine.

_No, it actually wasn’t._

The elevator trip was uneventful, just a few questions from his dad that Peter struggled to lie through. And though he seemed to just get by with his lies, his body decided that it wasn’t quite done with him yet. The moment he stepped off into the living, his stomach did backflips. The contents he ate earlier not wanting to stay down any longer. He bolted into the kitchen, almost wiping out from fatigue still lingering in his bones.

_What the actual hell was happening to him?_

After barely making it to the sink, skipping the task of even pulling out the trashcan, the contents of his stomach empty out. Peter’s dad was right behind him, sprinting over already trying to ease the pain he’s in. His stomach felt like it was twisting in knots, refusing to settle. He gagged a few more times, he heavily hanging over the sink with a pitiful sigh.

His dad rubbed his back, wiping his matted curls from his eyes before offering a paper towel to wipe his mouth. By this time, Peter’s body decided that it was, in fact, going to give out on him. His knees buckled, head almost hitting the counter before his dad lessen the blow. There were a few curses slipping from the man’s lips as his body laid against him.

Peter blinked a few times, stomach still hurting but nothing ready to come back up. His limbs and frame were shaking, fever causing him to sweat even though he felt oddly cold. The black dots returned once more, gaze finally focusing on his left hand out in the open for the world to see. His movements were slow, fingers just barely moving without some sort of whimper from him.

“Kiddo,” His dad asked now panicking, the man had him figured out. This wasn’t some common cold, this was something much worse. “Pete, what happened-” He stopped talking, mouth gapping before he shifted his weight.

Peter’s head lulled to the side, everything sort of movement causing every muscle to tense. A few more whimpers escaped him, mind growing hazy from the shock and pain. His left hand was now in his dad’s, looking way worse than he realized. Sure the red itchy bump was long gone but its new form was horrifying.

A mixture of blue and purple spider-like veins wrapped around his palm, the initial spot of the bite black and throbbing. Smaller veins started showing up down his arm almost like the bite was slowly infecting his bloodstream. He gasped the same time his father did, bloodshot eyes staring at an oddly colored arm.

A few moments went by as his father’s voices slowly started to drown out. His head felt like he was underwater, chest wheezing as his he probably started to have an Asthma attack. More black dots filled his vision, the pain still present but turning numb as the minutes pass. He heaved ears trying to make out the different voices sudden above him.

_“FRIDAY! Call Bruce, call Cho! It’s an--”_

_“--I don’t care if he’s--”_

_“No, I don’t know what the hell happened to--”_

_“Bambino, stay awake. Come on--”_

_“Peter Benjamin Stark don’t you--”_

Somehow some strength to look his dad in the eyes. His mouth went dry, words just at the tip of his tongue as he fought to stay awake.

“Spider-” He wheezed out much to his dad’s confusion. “Oscorp...Spider...Bite... _hurts._ ” Peter wasn’t making much sense like he thought he was. Everything was too chaotic for him to focus.

“Pete,” His dad muttered. “Kiddo, what do you mean-”

His head fell a bit forward, black mostly filling his vision. His father’s voice was a distance now, far away and unreachable. The numbness slowly crawled upward, taking over as the strain on his body made him give in. Something shook his body, jostling him slightly as he barely stirred. His eyes fluttered closed, the darkness finally consuming him whole.

_Then he felt nothing._

________

There was an odd sensation when Peter woke up. Something he never felt before, something he couldn’t quite explain. At one moment he was burning up, puking his guts out as his body seemed to give out from under him. He was miserable then but now, everything felt different, almost strange.

Clearly he was in the medbay after his little incident, his dad wouldn’t have taken him anywhere else. It also was quite obvious when he saw wires and IVs hooked up to him. From what he could tell, the odd veins and bite were long gone. But nothing felt right, his body felt like it wasn’t his. Instead, he felt brand new, limbs somehow still not connecting with his brain and his running thoughts.

Everything seemed to come into focus, the sudden thumping of his own heart and a few others filling his ears. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, nurses and doctors chattering away and he could have sworn he heard a microwave beep. Peter’s brows furrowed unsure what he was hearing and _how_ he was even hearing these things. A strong smell of cleaner and food lingered in, way too strong and almost made him gag.

Peter’s hand finally moved, oddly sluggish and sticking into his bedsheets. He covered his nose, eyes trying to count the indents on the ceiling tiles. He zoned out for a bit, mind counting away getting to double digits before his hand rose up to his face.

_He wasn’t wearing glasses and he sure wasn't wearing contacts._

His hand smacked around on his face stunned trying to process what was happening. He had horrible vision, he certainly should not see what’s on the ceiling let alone a few feet in front of him. Especially since it was so dark in the room, his vision was worse at night. A gasped finally escaped his lips, throat sore and dry as his mind did mental backflips.

What was happening? Is he dreaming right now? What drugs is he on? Why did his body fell so strange? This body and senses weren’t his, they were improved almost... _perfect._

A sudden sensation rang in his brain, panic, and adrenaline starting to cause his heartbeat to pick up. All the hair he had on his body stood up, a chill running down his spine. His head seemed to scream danger alerting him of something else in the room with him. Peter’s body already bolts upward without a second thought, limbs almost acting before his brain. A hand clasps on his shoulder, startling him as his body reacts.

A few things seemed to happen at the same time.

With his sudden movement, the wires and IVs were no longer attached to him. The machines beeped, ringing as the sudden lack of heartbeat alerted other doctors and nurses. Footsteps get closer, Peter’s senses overloading with the pounding on the tile floors. His eyes stayed glued shut, brain still telling him he was in danger.

His fingers seemed to grip the floor, hands sticking to the rough surface. His weight seems to shift, hair and large sweats falling forward. Peter felt a shift in gravity, most of his weight hanging. His hand ran over the floor once more, eyes finally peaking open at the odd texture of the floor. He gasps, legs already curling in a tight ball realizing where he was.

_He was on the ceiling, he was sticking to the freaking ceiling._

A yelp escapes him, the height from the floor making his panic worse. He heaves, eyes finally noticing a few faces of nurses staring up at him. No one in the room moved, all wide-eyed and just as surprised as he was.

“Kiddo,” A familiar voice said below him. His eyes dart from the nurses finally landing on the worried face of his father. “Pete, why don’t you come down.”

“I-“ His throat was raw, voice hoarse. “I-I can’t.” His heart was thumping in his chest, fear washing over him.

Peter had no idea what was happening to him, he shouldn’t be able to stick to the ceiling, let alone jump that high. He didn’t even realize that his body jolted upward. The gravity shift didn’t affect him as it should have.

“Yes, you can,” His father whispered as the fallen machine was taken care of. His voice was soft, hand extending out. “I know this is scary Pete. But I’m right here. I’m going to help you through this.”

More footsteps echoed in the hall, voices coming closer as he finally reached to try to grab his father’s hand. His dad’s gaze never broke, calm face clearly hiding the man’s panic. It's not like every day a teenager sticks to a ceiling. The nurses luckily got the memo and quickly gave them space, trying their best not to cause panic. And for the most part, Peter’s body started to relax, brain trying to focus on getting down.

Just as he managed to stretch his body towards his dad, the dark room became flooded with light. He gasped, white dots blinding his now sensitive eyes. His head throbbed, pain flooding his senses by the sudden shock. His other hand quickly lost it’s grip, body falling towards the ground not so gracefully.

Somehow, his body managed to fall into his dad before hitting the cold tiles. Both men heaved, feet trying to catch themselves before his dad broke the fall. Peter’s eyes stayed shut, light still stinging and causing his headache to worsen. His arms latched onto his father, head resting into his neck trying to calm his breathing.

“Kiddo what’s wrong?” His dad was already combing through his messy curls to ground his shaking form.

“Mhm,” He winced senses overloading. “T-The light. It h-hurts.”

“Bruce,” His father hissed. “Turn the lights off and get the nurses out of here. I don’t want anyone else but you and Cho in here.”

Darkness lingered back into the room once more but Peter didn’t move. The lights set something off in his senses and he wasn’t risking another throbbing brain. He could hear the anger and worry coming off the man, multiple heartbeats changing into three slightly stressed ones. His dad didn’t move from his spot, grip tightening around his kid.

“Lights are off bud,” He whispered. “Just keep breathing, you're okay.”

Tears either from the panic or frustration pricked Peter’s eyes. “I don’t-- I don’t know what’s happening.” His dad shushed him once more pressing a kiss to his forehead. _“What’s happening to me?”_

“We’re going to figure this out, Pete.” He promised. “We’re going to get through this. You're ok, nothing to worry about.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about that statement.

________

Two days later, Peter found himself standing in hallway hands somehow still sticking to his now broken door. The wood came off like paper, crumbling off the doorframe as he knocked into many objects following him outside. He heaved shaking a tugging the damn door trying to get the thing off of him. However, with his luck, both hands became stuck refusing to unstick. Peter huffed in frustration, eyes lingering back to the mess he caused in his room. Scattered papers, knocked over chairs, and the broken sink left in pieces.

Yeah, his body was _much_ different now.

Light sensitive glasses sat on his nose, earplugs blocking out most of the sound his ears seemed to pick up. Everything was out of whack the moment he woke up. Senses dialed an eleven and overloading his head with everything he came in contact with.

A curse escaped his lips as his senses alerted him to footsteps coming down the hall. He sighed already knowing how stupid he looked standing there and holding a large door. It’s not like he could go anywhere, the door took out small breakable objects with each step.

“FRIDAY said you were having some trouble.” A voice said behind him with a small laugh.

He turned towards his dad sighing and shooting him a glare. “Not in the mood.”

“Kid, it’s just a-” He stopped taking in his kid’s room. “Oh, so you were really having some trouble.”

Peter hung his head in shame, tears pricking his eyes. He sniffled, feet shuffling as he tried his hardest to drop the door. His hands wouldn’t listen, almost super glued onto the wood. His dad rested a hand on his forearm, other one slipping a finger under his chin.

“Hey,” His dad said trying to ground him. “This is all fixable kiddo.”

“Sure,” He scoffed gesturing down towards his hands. “My hands say otherwise.”

His father sighed a bit, still trying to ground his son. “The skin on your palm is a bit different now, but you can still use them. You remember what Bruce and Cho said.”

Peter could only nod, mind flashing back to the many blood tests he had to go through. Everything changed when he woke up, everyone working around him like he was made of glass unsure what was happening to him. Bruce said the Spider genes from bite mutated his own DNA changing his body into something along the lines of a super-soldier. Expect the whole enhanced sentences and sticky limps. Not only did the skin on his hands change but on his feet as well. He was a walking glue stick at this point.

His dad finally spoke again. “You just have to breath, Pete. Ground yourself and things should unstick.” Peter only stared at his hands getting frustrated with his situation once more. Tony sighed, brushing a few fallen curls from his son’s face. “Alright, five things you know.”

“What?”

“Anything five things, no matter how random they are. Try to ground yourself.”

Peter breathed deeply racking his brain for something other than his sticky situation. “My name is Peter Stark.”

“Keep going.”

He thought again. “Han Solo shot first and I know you only say he didn’t to get a rise out of me.”

His dad laughed quietly. “Touché my little nerd. Three more.”

Peter’s hands started to relax, a few fingers finally able to move a bit. He took another breath centering himself.

“Steve is surprisingly great at Mario Kart for an old man.”

They both laugh this time, his father kissing his curls. “Two more.”

“DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid.”

“One.”

“I’m hungry as hell.”

His dad hummed in agreement. “Now give me four things you can see.”

“Uh, You? My bed, papers,” He glances down sighing. “The broken door.”

“Three things you can feel.”

The door loosens his grip once more, left hand able to lift a few fingers off. “The grooves in the woods, my fuzzy socks, my sweatshirt.”

“Two things you can hear.”

His left hand came free. “Your heartbeat and the AC.”

“And finally one thing you can smell.”

“Burnt pancakes? Please don’t tell me you're cooking--” The door drops to the floor starling him. Peter blinked bending his cramping fingers. He left out a sigh of relief, biting his lip nervously. “That was loud.”

“Well, it is a wooden door.”

Peter takes in the broken door frame, and the mess of his room feeling guilty. “Yeah…”

His dad was still playing with his curls, bringing his son into a hug. “If you're feeling guilty about the mess you better stop. Your body went through some changes, it’s normal for this to happen.”

He glanced at the mess unsure about wrapping his arms around his father. The last thing he wanted to do was stick to another person, _again._ Instead, he put his hands into fists barely touching his dad. Even if the mess was fixable, it still didn’t mean that he didn’t feel guilty. He broke the bathroom sink, broke the door, and he already knows he’ll break something else. It also didn't help that he knew his dad was spending his nights spent on him. Whether that was making sure he wasn’t overloading his senses or sticking to every object, his father was always right there to help him.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, huh?” His dad asked noticing his worried eyes through his glasses.

“I-” He sighed unable to express his frustration. Everything was bubbling up as the days went by, worry of what these new powers meant for him. “I hate this, I’m just a freak now.”

His dad pulled away from the hug surprised. “Whoa, whoa. Where’s this coming from kiddo?”

Tears sprung up again, a few rolling down his cheek as his dad wiped them with his thumbs. “Just look at me.”

“I only see my son.”

Peter sniffled. “Dad,” He huffed. “I literally can rip a door off its hitches like it’s made of paper. I stick to everything and the sink is a broken mess. My senses won’t let me breathe, my head always throbs unless I have these glasses and earplugs. I’m not the person I used to be, _I’m a freak, a mutant.”_

“You heard what Bruce-”

He huffed. “Yes, I know what Bruce said about my body still processing the changes! But that doesn’t change how I’m still stuck with mutated genes and an overpowered body!”

“Kiddo-”

“I know you’ve seen the news,” He huffs once more. “The Accords? People are afraid of people like me. People want to _kill_ people like me.”

His dad gently placed his hand on his mouth shushing him. “I’m going to stop you right there. No one will ever hurt you and I’ll make sure of that. No one is placing a hand on my son.”

Peter tried to speak but was quickly shushed once more.

“You're my son." He murmured, voice soft and intense. “You, Peter, are my pride and joy in this world. I don’t care if you're enhanced, you're the best thing I have in this world. What happened wasn’t great I know but this doesn’t change how I see you. If you want to seek ways to get rid of this mutation, then I’ll be right then standing by your side. And if you want to keep these enhancements, I’ll still support you because you're _my son_. And I love you more than anything in this world.”

Peter felt his eyes get hot, sniffling as he buried himself into his father’s chest. He held on tight finding safety in his arms.

“I love you too,” He whispered as his father kissed his head once more.

They stayed there for a few more moments until his stomach growled. His dad chuckled, as Peter sheepishly turned red. He let out a laugh too, wiping his eyes the guilty feeling started to fade away.

“I guess my little Spiderling is hungry huh?”

“Yeah,” He muttered scratching the back of his neck.

“Luckily for you, I was just about to make some pancakes,” His dad said wrapping his arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the kitchen.

“What do you mean just about? I can smell the burnt rejects from here.”

“Keep your enhanced nose out of my business.”

“You mean your heavily burnt business.”

_“Oi!"_


End file.
